Hikimawasu
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Shikamaru, pemuda genius namun pemalas yang cenderung ingin menghindari tanggung jawab. Sekelas dengan Tayuya yang berlabel yankee membuatnya terpilih sebagai class representative. Tayuya benar-benar perempuan yang merepotkan. Ia yang benci perkelahian pun rela terjun ke dunia berandal demi menyelamatkan masa depan Tayuya. Baginya, perempuan mesti dilindungi, bukan malah diperangi.


"Akulah Sono San."

Shikamaru merentangkan sebelah tangan untuk menahan Tayuya yang hendak maju. Tatapan mata yang begitu tegas tidak biasa Shikamaru tunjukkan kepada siswi berambut merah jambu itu. Mengerti akan komando nonverbal, Tayuya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergerak menghampiri gerombolan berandal di hadapan mereka. Dengan tangan terkepal kuat, Tayuya membiarkan Shikamaru mengambil langkah tenang bersamaan dengan gerakan seorang pemuda yang mereka ketahui sebagai pemimpin dari kelompok _yankee_ penantang.

"Akulah Sono San yang kalian cari." Shikamaru mengulangi deklarasinya.

Seringai muncul pada wajah-wajah anggota geng yang keseluruhan adalah laki-laki tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka mengayunkan pemukul dalam genggaman, dan sisanya mengandalkan tangan kosong seperti sang _leader_.

Angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan berembus melewati dua pemuda yang berhadapan di tengah arena. Shikamaru tetap tenang dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celana. Di sisi lain, lawannya mulai menggeretakkan jemari disertai senyum sinis dan tatapan nyalang. Satu menit berlalu tanpa pergerakan berarti. Keduanya masih menikmati tiupan angin yang membelai rambut, hingga pemuda di depan Shikamaru menjentikkan tangannya.

"_ORIYAAAAA_…!"

Shikamaru masih bergeming, siap memerangi serbuan yang datang dari segala arah….

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: ShikaTayu, SasuTayu  
**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: OoC****, typo, banyak kata-kata kasar untuk menyesuaikan dengan karakter asli Tayuya, masih berhubungan dengan fic Pertemuan Takdir, Setsunai Koi Monogatari (+ Koi Monogatari), Daijoubu?, Hitorimono**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**~# ****HIKIMAWASU**** #~**

BIMBING

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oi, ketua kelas berambut nanas!"

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar suara akrab yang memanggilnya. Ia memacu langkah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan berlagak terserang tuli mendadak. Terus diabaikannya suara-suara dari belakangnya. Tak dihiraukannya derap langkah kaki yang kian mendekat, sampai bagian belakang tubuhnya ditendang. Ia pasti tersungkur jika tidak sigap menumpukan sebelah telapak tangannya di pagar tembok terdekat.

"Hei!" hardiknya sembari mengelus pinggulnya yang terasa sakit, sementara sebelah tangannya tetap menyampirkan tasnya di belakang punggung. Alisnya mengerut tatkala bertemu pandang dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

Remaja putri bernama lengkap Hokumon Tayuya itu mengayunkan _shinai_—pedang kayu yang ia miliki sejak bergabung dalam klub _kendo_—yang belakangan ini jarang terlepas dari genggamannya. Shikamaru mendecih, tak sedikit pun merasa gentar menghadapinya yang diam-diam dijuluki sebagai _yankee_ perempuan terkuat yang belum terkalahkan. Melihat Shikamaru masih bertampang cuek, ia mendesis tajam, "Kau masih beruntung karena aku tidak menggunakan tongkat ini untuk menyodok organ vital di panggulmu."

Perempuan ini memang bermulut kotor. Shikamaru menggerutu dalam hati. Memang baru kali ini ia mempunyai seorang teman perempuan yang gemar mengeluarkan perkataan tidak sopan dengan tanpa beban. Gara-gara perempuan itu juga ia terpilih sebagai ketua kelas di tahun ketiganya menjadi seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas.

Hanya karena perempuan itu mengacungkan tangan saat wali kelas ingin mendengar usulan tentang calon _class representative_. Dan sesaat kemudian, sebagian besar penghuni kelas menyatakan sependapat dengan berandal perempuan itu. Bahkan otak geniusnya belum menemukan jawaban atas rasa segan para murid di sekolahnya kepada si _yankee_ berambut _pink_ gelap tersebut.

Padahal ia ingin menghindari tanggung jawab, meski sejatinya ia tidak akan lari jika telah dititahkan kepadanya. Ia merasa sudah cukup terbebani dengan tugas dan ujian sekolah. Pun kurang dari delapan bulan ia harus menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, selain ujian akhir sekolah. Belum lagi kalau di rumah, ia bagaikan pembantu setiap akhir pekan atau hari libur. Terlebih liburan musim panas sudah di depan mata. Pasti ibunya yang super galak dan merepotkan akan semakin gencar menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk tidur siang. Makanya kalau di sekolah ia seringkali memanfaatkan jam istirahat untuk tiduran di atap gedung.

"Sekarang katakan apa keperluanmu," desis Shikamaru seraya mengantongi sebelah tangannya ke saku celana. Ia tampak begitu kesal—yang dapat ditilik dari sepasang alisnya yang hampir menyatu.

"Kau bisa bersikap manis kepada siswi yang lain, tapi kenapa kau seperti memusuhiku?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengundang permusuhan," sahut Shikamaru tanpa minat.

Tayuya mendecih sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas sampingnya yang menggantung di sebelah pundak. Ia lalu menyerahkannya kepada Shikamaru sebagai pemilik dari buku catatan itu. Shikamaru memang mendadak rajin mencatat materi yang diajarkan guru semenjak menjadi ketua kelas. Tayuya jadi berpendapat bahwa Shikamaru termasuk _class representative_ yang bertanggung jawab, kendati terlihat enggan dalam menjalankan mandatnya serta tidak memiliki keterampilan kepemimpinan sebelumnya.

Tayuya pun tahu kalau pemuda cuek itu membuat catatan pelajaran dengan mengesampingkan rasa malas dan kantuk agar bisa membantu teman sekelasnya yang mungkin tertinggal pelajaran. Seperti dirinya yang belakangan tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari lantaran demam. Walaupun ia dijuluki _yankee_ akibat tawuran yang pernah melibatkannya, ia tetaplah seorang siswi yang menomorsatukan pendidikan demi kedua orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih." Tayuya mengucapkannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Aa." Shikamaru pun membalas dengan nada malas sambil memasukkan bukunya ke tas.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Tayuya mengayunkan langkah mendahului Shikamaru dengan _shinai_ yang ia letakkan di atas bahu. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang menjinjing tas berlambang sekolahnya, tampak berayun seiring langkah tenangnya.

"Belum satu semester kau sudah lebih dari sekali tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit," kata Shikamaru yang kira-kira berjarak dua langkah di belakang Tayuya. "Kau pura-pura sakit supaya bisa bolos?"

_TAK!_

_Shinai_ Tayuya sedikit mental setelah membentur tiang listrik. Telat satu detik saja Shikamaru membungkuk, kemungkinan besar pedang _kendo_ itu akan menghantam kepala berkuncirnya hingga ia menderita gegar otak. Perlahan Shikamaru menegakkan badannya dengan was-was. Matanya terbuka lebar-lebar layaknya pandangan orang yang kelewat antusias. Bedanya Shikamaru terbelalak ngeri, sampai-sampai biji matanya yang kelam terlihat lebih besar.

"Tidak semua _yankee_ adalah pembangkang. Kalaupun aku bolos, tidak perlu orang tuaku mengantarkan surat dokter ke sekolah. Dan kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak pernah main-main dengan penyakit," geram Tayuya sebelum meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terpaku di tempat.

Dengan ragu-ragu Shikamaru mulai berjalan lagi. Kali ini ia menyisakan jarak aman dengan Tayuya. Ia masih sayang nyawanya. Ada angan-angan yang belum diwujudkannya; menikahi seorang perempuan biasa yang tidak terlalu cantik dan tidak terlalu jelek. Lalu, dari perkawinannya itu ia berharap dikaruniai dua anak—perempuan dan laki-laki. Di saat ia menua dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _shougi_, anak-anaknya sudah menjadi orang yang sukses dan mandiri. Setelah itu, ia bisa berpulang ke alam baka dengan tenang dan mendahului sang istri tercinta.

"DASAR RUSA CEKING BAU PESIIING…!" teriak Tayuya dari kejauhan. Ia mengacungkan jari tengah sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang menghentak.

Shikamaru terhenti, lalu mengendus tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tampak begitu konyol. Beberapa siswi yang sejalan dengannya sampai bisik-bisik sambil cekikikan. Sadar akan fitnah yang dituduhkan kepadanya, ia menggeram kesal dan kembali berjalan dengan tak acuh. Ia jadi meragukan perolehan angka dari tes kecerdasan otaknya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia pemuda genius, karena ternyata ia masih bisa dibodohi oleh perempuan dengan mulut berbisa seperti Tayuya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Liburan musim panas hampir berakhir ketika Shikamaru merogoh buku catatannya di dalam tas sekolahnya. Bahkan ia tidak mempelajarinya saat ujian akhir semester satu tempo hari. Sekarang ia membutuhkan buku itu untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang harus dikumpulkan semester depan. Waktu itu, ia memang keranjingan menulis berkat bayang-bayang liburan pada keesokan harinya, sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan antara buku tugas dan catatan.

Kali ini ia tidak boleh terlalu menggampangkan tugas yang diberikan oleh wali kelasnya. Bukan hanya karena ia sudah menjadi murid tahun ke tiga di sekolah menengah atas. Namun, lantaran dengan sekali dengar dan mencatatnya, ia bisa menilai kalau soal-soal itu tidak mungkin bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sehari. Apalagi oleh dirinya yang genius namun dalam banyak kesempatan menjadi pesuruh ibunya. Tetapi, tadi ia sudah mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan belajar dan tidak ingin diganggu sampai makan malam siap. Ibunya pun mengerti dan percaya padanya yang memang tidak pernah berdusta kepada orang tuanya.

Shikamaru langsung meletakkan bukunya di atas meja belajar. Ia membukanya dengan asal-asalan sembari menguap lebar. Gerakan tangannya membolak-balikkan halaman terhenti tatkala mendapati sebuah buku kecil tipis yang begitu asing. Ia yakin buku itu bukan miliknya. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah mempunyai benda berwarna _pink_! Sudah jelas kalau ia bukanlah pemiliknya, karena ia pun baru melihatnya terselip di halaman bertuliskan rumus.

Dibukanya buku lembek itu pelan-pelan. Catatan di dalamnya rapi, khas tulisan tangan perempuan. Pada beberapa bagian, rumus ditulis dengan bolpoin warna-warni. Barangkali catatan rumus itu memang milik salah seorang teman perempuan di kelasnya yang pernah meminjam bukunya. Sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau pemiliknya adalah laki-laki—kecuali jika siswa itu memang feminin. Namun, seingatnya ia tidak memiliki teman lelaki yang melambai. Seketika ia merinding hanya karena memikirkannya.

Menemukan halaman kosong dan kosong lagi, ia mengingat-ingat peminjam terakhir bukunya. Tayuya—nama dan sosok itu yang muncul. Kemungkinan besar buku kecil itu memang milik Tayuya. Andaikata pemiliknya adalah peminjam sebelumnya, pasti Tayuya akan memberitahunya agar diumumkan di kelas dan segera dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Tetapi, yang membuatnya sedikit ragu adalah warna merah jambu pada sampul, serta isi bukunya yang _colorful_. Ia jadi terkikik geli. Biarpun berandal, Tayuya memang tetap perempuan.

Ia mengantongi buku Tayuya dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya. Pasti Tayuya tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya kalau ia tidak lekas mengembalikan catatan rumus itu. Meski ia belum pernah bertandang ke kediaman Hokumon, sebagai _class representative_ ia mendapatkan informasi mengenai alamat rumah teman-temannya dari sang wali kelas. Dan ia cukup mengenal lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Kalaupun tersasar dan membuatnya terlambat pulang, ia hanya akan mendapatkan omelan dari ibunya sampai jam tidur.

Mungkin karena mendengar langkahnya yang menimbulkan suara di tangga dan lantai kayu rumahnya, ibunya berjalan cepat dari arah dapur dengan sudip panas di tangan.

"Katanya mau belajar!" Suara ibunya menggelegar di koridor yang sempit itu. Sekuat tenaga ia tidak menutup telinganya yang berdenging agar ibunya tidak semakin menjadi.

"Aku memang akan belajar, tapi aku harus mengembalikan ini dulu." Shikamaru mengeluarkan buku kecil Tayuya dari saku celananya.

Ibunya tampak melunak. "Jangan lama-lama, atau aku tidak akan menyisakan makan malam untukmu," ancamnya seraya kembali ke dapur.

"_Haaai'_." Shikamaru menjawab dengan malas sambil memakai sandalnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan, buku catatan Tayuya malah dijadikan kipas oleh Shikamaru. Meskipun sudah sore, matahari memang masih bersinar terik. Keringatnya pun bercucuran, hingga kaus putihnya tampak basah di sekitar leher. Ternyata rumah Tayuya jauh juga. Ia menyesal karena tidak meminjam sepeda motor milik ayahnya. Padahal ayahnya yang sedang makan semangka di beranda samping rumah tidak tampak akan bepergian. Namun, penyesalan tiada guna. Ia sudah setengah jalan.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah sungai kering di bawah jembatan yang kini dipijaknya, ia mendekat ke pagar dan melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Tidak hanya dirinya yang melakukannya. Ibu-ibu yang dalam perjalanan pulang dari belanja juga menyempatkan untuk berhenti. Ternyata terjadi tawuran antar geng. Di sebelahnya, seorang bapak-bapak sedang menelepon polisi. Tidak ada yang berani untuk melerai para berandal yang sepertinya masih sebaya dengannya tersebut—termasuk dirinya yang cenderung menghindari perkelahian.

"_Uzai_," gumamnya.

Ia hampir beranjak sampai menemukan warna merah jambu di antara kerumunan. Tayuya, salah seorang di antara beberapa remaja putri yang terlibat dalam tawuran itu. Seketika ia berlari menuju tangga beton yang akan membawanya turun ke pinggir sungai, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakannya.

Sayangnya, langkahnya dihentikan oleh kawanan petugas keamanan berseragam biru tua yang tiba dengan mobil dan sepeda. Terpaksa ia menuruti perintah pihak yang berwenang.

_DOR!_

Salah seorang polisi menembakkan peluru ke udara. Tawuran tetap berlanjut. Seumpama mereka takut pada polisi, pasti perkelahian itu akan terhenti ketika terdengar sirene. Nyatanya sampai tembakan yang ke sekian, para _yankee_ itu tetap mengayunkan tongkat kayu maupun tangan kosong mereka, disertai berbagai perkataan kotor yang memekakkan telinga.

Seorang polisi berambut perak dan bermasker mengambil inisiatif untuk menghampiri tempat kejadian perkara. Shikamaru hanya bisa memerhatikan aksi polisi bertubuh tinggi tegap itu, karena salah satu lengannya masih ditahan oleh petugas lainnya. Awalnya polisi itu bergabung dalam perkelahian untuk menghindari pukulan, sampai ia menjewer telinga seorang pemudi berambut _pink_ gelap dan membawanya keluar kerumunan. Dan tawuran pun terhenti dalam sekejap.

Shikamaru memang kenal perempuan itu. Tayuya, si pemilik dari buku kecil yang kini diremasnya tanpa sadar. Di antara mereka, yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki diamankan oleh polisi, sementara yang perempuan dibebaskan—entah mengapa. Agaknya mereka tidak akan dibui. Hanya digelandang ke kantor polisi terdekat, lalu ditahan kepulangannya sampai orang tua—atau wali kelas dari sekolah mereka masing-masing—datang sesuai panggilan dan menjadi penjamin mereka.

Tayuya diserahkan kepada Shikamaru yang berujar pada polisi bahwa perempuan itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Sialan," umpat Tayuya sambil mengelus telinganya yang masih terasa panas. Ia belum berhenti mengumpat seorang polisi yang bahkan sudah mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh. Tadi pun polisi aneh itu hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar makiannya.

"_Mendokusai_…," desis Shikamaru yang baru menyadari kalau catatan rumus Tayuya jadi lecek akibat remasannya.

"HEEE?" Tayuya melotot melihat si _pinky_ yang dipegang Shikamaru. Ia sudah lupa dengan rasa sakit di daun telinganya. "Itu 'kan catatanku yang ku cari ke mana-mana! Kenapa ada padamu dan menjadi sekotor ituuu…!" hardiknya sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Beruntung Shikamaru berhasil menghindar dan menangkis pukulan yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Tidak sengaja," jelasnya terus terang.

"Enteng sekali kau bicara! Kau pikir membuat catatan itu bisa selesai dalam sehari!"

_TAK!_

Sekali lagi Shikamaru sukses mengelak hingga ujung tongkat Tayuya membentur aspal.

_TAK!_

Kali ini pedang _kendo_ itu membentur aspal di sisi yang lain.

_BUGH!_

Serta merta Shikamaru mengelus sebelah pahanya yang menjadi korban. Rasanya menyengat, dan kemudian panasnya menyebar. Tayuya benar-benar tidak menahan tenaganya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang tidak sengaja." Shikamaru bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi. Ia tidak suka berdebat, apalagi dengan perempuan.

Tayuya tidak bisa terima begitu saja. Ia membanting tongkatnya dan melompat untuk mengacak rambut Shikamaru dengan gemas.

"Oi, oi!" Shikamaru sampai merunduk dan mengikuti ke mana tangan Tayuya menarik rambutnya agar jambakannya tidak semakin menyakitkan. Semoga saja ia tidak botak setelah insiden ini.

"IIIHHH!" Tiba-tiba Tayuya mendorong kepala Shikamaru dengan jijik, begitu pun dengan tatapannya ke arah kedua telapak tangannya yang basah.

Shikamaru menegakkan badannya dengan bingung. Ia sampai tidak memedulikan bentuk rambutnya yang acak-acakan bin amburadul.

"Dasar joroook…!" Tayuya kembali menjerit sambil cepat-cepat merogoh tas kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mengambil selembar tisu dan segera mengelap keringat Shikamaru yang menempel di tangannya.

Kalau air sungai tidak kering seperti di musim lainnya, ia juga akan membasuh tangannya. Ia masih bertampang sangar saat menatap Shikamaru dengan sengit. Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia lalu mendengus kesal. Melihat peluh di wajah Shikamaru, ia kian mendongkol.

"Lap keringatmu!" bentaknya sembari mengangsurkan sebungkus tisu kepada Shikamaru. "Apa semua cowok itu jorok sepertimu?"

"Ini 'kan musim panas. Wajar kalau keringatku berlebih," dalih Shikamaru yang mulai menyeka peluhnya dengan tisu, dan hanya dibalas decihan oleh Tayuya. "Kau seperti tidak pernah berkeringat saja."

Tayuya memutar mata bosan. "Lantas, bagaimana nasib catatan rumusku? Aku sudah coba belajar dari buku, tapi tidak semudah memahami rumus di catatan itu! Kalau aku tidak lulus ujian akhir, kau yang patut disalahkan!"

Shikamaru mengorek telinganya yang kembali mendenging. "_Uzai_," gumamnya. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menyatakan bentuk pertanggungjawabannya, "Bagaimana kalau kau mengerjakan tugas liburan denganku?"

"Tidak perlu," balas Tayuya sinis. "Tugasku sudah selesai."

Shikamaru sedikit mendelik tak percaya. Ia saja baru akan menyelesaikannya nanti. Ternyata meski sering tawuran Tayuya tidak lupa untuk menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar. Sejauh pengamatannya, Tayuya memang termasuk murid yang pandai dan aktif di kelas. Kini ia tidak heran karena nyatanya Tayuya memang rajin.

"Aku butuh catatan itu untuk belajar!"

Shikamaru mendengus sebelum berujar dengan setengah jengkel, "Aku akan menggantinya…."

"Kalau begitu harus sama persis!"

"Mana bisa?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kembalikan seperti semula." Tayuya beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru setelah mengacungkan jari tengah.

"_Mendokusai_…." Shikamaru mendesis sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Tidak terasa langit mulai menggelap. Pulang pun pasti akan langsung disambut omelan ibunya. Kemungkinan terburuknya, ia juga tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pemuda berkuncir itu menghabiskan sisa liburannya untuk menyalin catatan rumus Tayuya, di samping mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sendiri. Betul kata Tayuya, buku berisi kumpulan rumus itu tidak dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu satu hari. Terlebih karena ia adalah seorang laki-laki dengan tulisan yang serong ke sana dan ke sini, serta tidak tentu besar kecilnya. Sedangkan Tayuya minta kalau salinan catatannya harus sama persis dengan yang asli.

Jadi, ia mengerjakannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, sehingga memakan waktu lebih lama. Meski ia yakin kalau catatan yang baru itu tidak mungkin akan serupa. Sungguh sangat berbeda jika membandingkan hasil goresan tangannya dengan tulisan Tayuya yang tegak dan mempunyai ukuran relatif tetap—kecuali pada bagian judul yang dibuat lebih besar.

Benar-benar deh, selain sangat merepotkan, perempuan itu pun telah membuatnya dipandangi secara ganjil oleh kasir yang juga mengulum senyum ketika ia hendak membayar buku _pink_ beserta alat tulis warna-warni yang dibutuhkannya.

"_Mendokusai_…." Tak terhitung berapa banyak kata merepotkan yang ia gumamkan di saat menyelesaikan tugas tambahan dari Tayuya. Padahal sudah waktunya untuk bersantai dan memperbanyak tidur siang sebelum kembali berkutat pada rutinitas yang menjemukan seusai liburan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir, Shikamaru berniat menyerahkan salinan buku rumus Tayuya—langsung ke kediaman Hokumon. Kalaupun ia harus memperbaiki catatan itu lagi, masih ada sisa liburan yang kurang dari seminggu, daripada kembali bekerja keras di tengah jadwal kegiatan belajar mengajar yang padat. Lebih tepatnya ia akan memberikannya seusai sarapan hari ini, yang mana malam sebelumnya ia begadang untuk menyelesaikannya. Alhasil ia banyak menguap, bahkan saat berada di meja makan, sampai-sampai ibunya murka dan lebih dari sekali menggebrak meja ketika melihatnya menyumpit nasi sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Ayahnya yang tidak bersalah pun jadi ikut disemprot.

Kali ini ia meminjam sepeda motor ayahnya selepas menenggak secangkir kafein yang ternyata cukup ampuh mengurangi kantuknya. Ia hanya perlu mengantarkan si _pinky _itu dan bisa langsung pulang jika Tayuya tidak mengutarakan komplain.

Kurang dari lima belas menit ia tiba di kediaman Hokumon yang minimalis namun bersih dan asri. Ia segera menekan tombol bel di dekat pintu pagar yang rendah setelah menyangga kendaraannya. Di sebelahnya tampak papan bertuliskan marga beserta tiga nama penghuni rumah tersebut.

"Saya teman sekelas Tayuya," jawabnya setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan melalui _speaker_ di atas tombol bel.

Katanya, Tayuya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tetapi, sebentar lagi putri semata wayang keluarga Hokumon itu akan pulang, dan ia diundang untuk menunggu di dalam.

Masa sih pagi-pagi begini Tayuya sudah tawuran? Shikamaru jadi berspekulasi.

Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai pintu pagar dibukakan dibarengi senyum wanita yang ia duga sebagai ibu Tayuya. Sambutan untuknya begitu hangat. Ia disarankan memasukkan sepeda motornya di halaman rumah, kemudian dibimbing ke ruang tamu dan dipersilakan duduk. Sedangkan Nyonya Hokumon menduduki sofa di seberangnya, masih dengan senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Aku kira Tayuya tidak punya teman di sekolah," gurau Nyonya Hokumon. "Dia 'kan bandel, apalagi mendapatkan label _yankee_. Jadi, aku mengira kalau semua murid di sana takut padanya."

Shikamaru tersenyum canggung untuk menemani tawa pelan ibu Tayuya. Sebenarnya perkataan wanita itu ada benarnya. Sebagian besar siswa-siswi di sekolahnya memang merasa ngeri jika berhadapan dengan Tayuya. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang berani berbicara secara langsung dengan si _yankee_ itu.

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia senang pergi ke sekolah karena katanya dia punya ketua kelas yang tidak takut padanya."

Shikamaru terkesiap. Entah mengapa ia jadi berdebar-debar.

"Jangan-jangan kamu, ya?" Nyonya Hokumon menambahkan dengan setengah candaan.

Memangnya siapa lagi? Malahan putri Nyonya Hokumon adalah si biang kerok yang membuat pemuda malas itu memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ketua kelas.

"Tahun ini, saya memang ditunjuk sebagai ketua kelas," balas Shikamaru dengan sopan.

Deru halus mobil terdengar memasuki garasi di samping rumah. Setelah itu Nyonya Hokumon berpamitan ke dapur disertai senyum yang ramah. Tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru dapat menangkap suara Tayuya bersama bapak-bapak yang terdengar seperti tengah bergurau. Dugaan tentang Tayuya yang tawuran seusai sarapan jadi terbantahkan. Mana ada orang tua yang menjemput anaknya dari perkelahian, namun masih bisa bercanda seperti itu?

"Wah, teman Tayuya, ya?"

Refleks Shikamaru berdiri mendengar suara kebapakan dengan nada ceria yang bersumber dari arah belakangnya. Ia terkejut melihat Tayuya dalam gendongan pria paruh baya itu. Begitupun dengan Tayuya yang meronta minta diturunkan tatkala bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru. Tuan Hokumon meninggalkan mereka berdua dibarengi senyum tipis setelah menurunkan Tayuya dari gendongan punggungnya. Tayuya yang masih mengenakan piama _pink_ lembut mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Shikamaru dengan lunglai.

"Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah bisa lihat sendiri, 'kan…?" Tayuya membalas dengan ketus.

"Berandal kok sakit-sakitan…," gumam Shikamaru yang masih didengar oleh Tayuya. Alhasil, bantal sofa melayang ke wajahnya.

Tayuya mendengus melihat Shikamaru bisa berkelit. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Eh, eh, kenapa tidak sopan begitu, Tayu?" sela Nyonya Hokumon yang datang membawakan dua gelas minuman beserta kudapan. Tayuya hanya merengut tanpa berani membantah.

Mereka kembali ditinggalkan berdua saat Shikamaru membuka mulut, "Aku cuma mau mengantarkan ini." Ia meletakkan catatan rumus untuk Tayuya di meja. Saat Tayuya memeriksanya, ia menikmati suguhan untuknya guna menghormati pemilik rumah.

"Tidak buruk," kata Tayuya dengan suara datar.

Sekarang Shikamaru bisa bernapas lega. Ia tidak harus menulis ulang catatan merepotkan itu.

"Baguslah," desah Shikamaru penuh kelegaan. "Aku pulang sekarang, dan kau bisa istirahat," ujarnya seraya berdiri.

"Terserah kau deh." Tayuya membalas dengan tak acuh, namun terselip nada yang terkesan tidak rela.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru tertahan di pintu begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang mendahuluinya ke atap. Tidak biasanya siswi berambut merah jambu sepinggang itu mendatangi atap saat jam istirahat. Lagipula, ia jarang menemukan murid lain setiap kali naik ke atap. Kalaupun ada yang mendahuluinya, ia akan turun lagi dan mencari tempat lain untuk memandangi awan. Akan tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Ia malah menghampiri perempuan yang tengah berdiri di dekat pagar itu.

"Ambil satu kotak bekal di atas bangku—"

Di atas bangku beton yang tak jauh dari tempat Tayuya berdiri, memang ada dua kotak bekal berbungkus kain hijau dan merah muda. Namun, Shikamaru sedikit ragu kalau sambutan tersebut ditujukan kepadanya. Apalagi Tayuya belum menoleh ke arahnya.

"—Mama menyuruhku membawakannya untukmu," sambung Tayuya seraya membalikkan badan dan menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas pagar.

Tayuya duduk terlebih dahulu karena Shikamaru masih saja berdiri mengantongi kedua tangan. "Makan!" bentaknya sambil mengangsurkan kotak bekal berbungkus kain hijau.

Shikamaru mengayunkan langkah tenangnya. Ia tidak boleh menolak maksud baik ibu Tayuya. Ia menduduki tempat di sebelah Tayuya dan segera membuka makan siang untuknya.

"Aku menggagalkan ritual siangmu, eh?" Tayuya tersenyum miring seraya menyumpit nasi ke mulutnya.

"Tidak juga," balas Shikamaru setelah menelan suapan pertamanya. "Aku masih bisa memandang langit dari sini." Ia pun benar-benar menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Memangnya apa yang menarik dari langit?"

"Awan."

Tayuya terkekeh. Ia tidak berminat untuk bertanya lagi, meski ia masih belum paham mengapa mega terlihat begitu menarik di mata Shikamaru. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang setelah itu, awan putih pun berarak-arakan.

"Hei." Shikamaru mencoba menarik perhatian Tayuya. Ia melanjutkan setelah Tayuya membalas tatapannya, "Sekali lagi kau ketahuan tawuran oleh pihak sekolah, kau tidak akan diluluskan—atau kemungkinan terburuknya kau akan di-_drop out_. Dan kau pasti tahu jika sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini—namamu akan di-_blacklist_ sekolah manapun, bahkan perguruan tinggi—"

"Hentikan ceramahmu, aku sudah paham." Tayuya mendongkol karena ternyata Shikamaru bisa cerewet juga.

"Lantas, kenapa kau masih meladeni geng-geng berandal yang menantangmu?"

"Kau kira hanya dengan melarikan diri bisa melepaskan label _yankee_ yang sudah melekat pada diriku?" Tayuya meninggikan suaranya. Ia membanting kotak bekalnya di atas bangku dan meraih kerah seragam Shikamaru. "Kau kira segampang itu, hah?"

Pelan-pelan Shikamaru melepaskan tarikan Tayuya pada kerahnya—yang membuat lehernya seperti dicekik.

"Aku tahu kau mendapat julukan Sono San—dan kau terkenal sebagai _yankee_ perempuan yang belum terkalahkan," sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua mata cokelat Tayuya. "Aku yakin kalau mereka akan berhenti mengejarmu jika sekali saja kau mau mengalah."

Tayuya hanya mendecih karena tidak mampu untuk membalas. Kali ini ia mengakui bahwa Shikamaru memang benar.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau hanya iseng terjun ke dunia berandal. Alasan yang sangat sepele—bergabung di geng _yankee_ kawan lamamu hanya karena ingin mempraktikkan teknik _kendo_ yang sudah kau pelajari. Lalu, kau mau kalau keisenganmu itu menghancurkan masa depanmu?" Shikamaru menunjukkan seringainya lantaran Tayuya tidak bisa membalas. "_Baka_," lirihnya dengan nada ejekan.

Berikutnya ia harus merasakan tendakan keras di tulang keringnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Tayuya. Mengabaikan nyeri pada kaki bawahnya, ia mencoba mengejar Tayuya yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Ia menarik sebelah lengan Tayuya dan memaksa perempuan itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau anak tunggal. Orang tuamu menaruh harapan besar padamu," katanya dengan suara berbisik. "Kau ingin mengecewakan mereka?"

"Kau juga sama denganku—anak tunggal." Tayuya mendesis dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, "Meski katanya kau genius, kau tidak akan bermanfaat di bumi ini kalau kerjaanmu hanya tidur dan memandangi awan." Dengan kasar Tayuya menepis tangan-tangan Shikamaru yang mencengkeram kedua bahunya. "Dasar pemalas!"

Kali ini Shikamaru tidak mencoba mengejar langkah lebar Tayuya. Ia jadi teringat akan jawaban ayahnya saat ia bertanya mengapa pria itu bersedia menikahi ibunya yang super galak dan sangat merepotkan. Kata ayahnya, perempuan yang paling keras sekali pun akan menunjukkan sisi lembut kepada orang yang dicintai. Memang benar, karena ia merasa bahwa ibunya adalah ibu terbaik di dunia ini. Pada saat tertentu, ibunya bisa menjadi wanita yang lembut dengan tutur kata halus. Ibunya pun marah kala ia berbuat salah, cerewet jika ia mulai membangkang, dan suka memerintah ketika ia berniat untuk bermalas-malasan. Dengan kata lain, ibunya menjadi galak dan merepotkan bukan tanpa alasan.

Ia ingin tahu apakah hal itu juga berlaku untuk Tayuya. Jika saat itu tiba, ia ingin membuktikannya dengan sepasang mata dan telinganya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suatu sore di akhir pekan, Tayuya mendapati Shikamaru di beranda samping rumahnya sepulang ia dari tawuran. Hatinya makin dongkol karena selama beberapa hari ke belakang ia tidak bertegur sapa dengan pemuda itu. Melihat Shikamaru tampak akrab dengan ayahnya, ia merasa kian kesal.

"_Okaeri_," sambut Shikamaru ketika menyadari kedatangannya di ruang tengah. Dilanjutkan dengan sambutan heboh ayahnya meski pria itu tidak beranjak dari depan _shougiban_. Padahal ayahnya belum pernah mengajaknya bermain _shougi_. Mengapa sekarang malah bertanding dengan si nanas itu? Ia tidak akan menyangkal bila ada yang mengatakan kalau ia cemburu.

Ia pun berjalan dengan kaki menghentak ke pintu depan. Saking kesalnya ia menendang-nendang sandal jepit Shikamaru sampai terbalik tak keruan setelah beberapa kali membentur pintu.

"Oi, Ijuk! Pulang sana! Kau menganggu pemandangan!" pekiknya saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah yang langsung menghadap beranda.

"Tayu…." Ibunya memberinya peringatan dari dapur. Kini orang tuanya malah seperti lebih menyayangi Shikamaru daripada dirinya yang merupakan putri tunggal di keluarga Hokumon. Ia makin jengkel saja pada Shikamaru.

Dengan suasana hati buruk, ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Cukup lama Tayuya membersihkan diri dan ia sudah tidak menemukan Shikamaru begitu selesai berganti pakaian. Ia menghampiri ayahnya yang masih duduk-duduk di beranda dengan pandangan mengarah pada tumpukan daun kering yang dibakar. Ia akan meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri jika tidak melihat sesuatu yang lain di antara daun-daun berwarna kecokelatan tersebut.

Tanpa memedulikan sandal rumahan yang dipakainya, ia turun ke halaman dan melihat lebih dekat untuk memastikan bahwa matanya salah. Ternyata tidak ada yang keliru dengan indra penglihatnya. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya terbelalak.

"Papa…!" jeritnya frustrasi, sedangkan ayahnya hanya senyam-senyum tanpa rasa dosa. "Kenapa semua _shinai_-ku dibakar?" Ia merasa ada yang salah di sini. Hampir dua tahun ia menjadi _yankee_, mengapa ayahnya baru membakar semua pedang _kendo _itu sekarang? Pasti ada si biang kerok yang minta digorok!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia lari ke jalan dengan mengabaikan panggilan ayahnya serta rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Pasti Shikamaru belum terlalu jauh karena tadi ia tidak melihat sepeda motor. Bodohnya, ia tidak tahu jalan ke rumah Shikamaru. Ia pun berhenti karena baru tersadar kalau ia hanya berlari tak tentu arah. Sambil mengatur napas, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat dari mana Shikamaru datang kalau ke rumahnya, atau ke mana pemuda itu pergi saat pulang.

Ia mengerang karena sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk, sampai terbayang pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru di sungai. Mengingat catatan rumus yang dibawa Shikamaru saat itu, ada kemungkinan kalau rumahnya yang akan didatangi si rambut nanas tersebut. Ia pun memacu langkahnya ke lokasi yang bersangkutan tanpa mengindahkan sandal rumahan berbentuk imut yang terkadang menghambat perjalanannya. Hingga berhentilah langkahnya tatkala menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya tengah menyandar pada pagar jembatan dengan mendongakkan muka.

"HEI!" hardiknya sembari mendekat.

Shikamaru hanya menyeringai, mungkin juga menahan tawa melihat penampilannya yang cukup berantakan. Untung saja ia belum mengenakan piama—seperti yang ia lakukan di hari-hari biasanya seusai mandi sore.

"Dasar nanas pemalas! Ijuk busuk!" makinya sambil memukuli Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak melawan. Keduanya tidak terlihat bertengkar, malah sebaliknya—tampak seperti dua kawan baik yang tengah bermain-main.

Suasana berubah mencekam ketika beberapa pemuda berandal bergerak mengelilingi Shikamaru dan Tayuya. Shikamaru tidak tampak terkejut, sementara Tayuya mulai berwaspada.

"Salah seorang di antara kalian adalah Sono San, eh?" Seorang pemuda yang mendominasi geng itu mendekat dan berhenti di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat.

"Akulah Sono San." Shikamaru menahan pergerakan Tayuya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia menggantikan Tayuya untuk menghadapi para _yankee_ tersebut. Tawuran kali ini terlalu berisiko untuk Tayuya. Ia tidak ingin Tayuya tertinggal di kelas tiga, atau parahnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Lain dari itu, ia beranggapan bahwa perempuan mesti dilindungi, bukan malah diperangi. "Akulah Sono San yang kalian cari."

Tayuya masih terpaku menyaksikan Shikamaru berdiri di tengah arena. Ia sangsi kalau Shikamaru bisa beladiri. Namun, entah mengapa ia percaya pada pemuda itu.

"_ORIYAAAAA_…!"

Mereka tidak melibatkan Tayuya dalam perkelahian. Sebagai gantinya, Shikamaru yang bertangan kosong diserbu oleh kawanan _yankee_ yang sebagian membawa senjata tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru sudah babak belur saat Tayuya memapah tubuhnya. Atas instruksinya, Tayuya mengantarkannya pulang tanpa tersesat.

"Jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih," ujar Tayuya ketus sambil sedikit mendorong Shikamaru saat sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar kediaman Nara. Pemuda itu seolah tidak peduli jika setelah ini para berandal akan mengincarnya juga. "Kau pikir kau bisa jadi apa setelah memberandal sepertiku!" sentaknya.

"Jadi dokter." Shikamaru menyahut dengan santainya.

Tayuya tambah geregetan dengan Shikamaru. Ia pasti akan menghajar Shikamaru kalau pemuda itu tidak menutup pintu pagarnya. Ia menggeram dengan tangan terkepal erat kala Shikamaru mengacungkan jari tengah mendahuluinya. Sembari terkekeh, Shikamaru memasuki rumahnya tanpa mempersilahkannya mampir. Ia nyaris berteriak frustrasi mengumpat Shikamaru, kalau tidak mendengar suara menggelegar dari dalam rumah bergaya tradisional tersebut.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU…!"

_KLONTANG!_

"Pulang-pulang malah bonyok. Dasar anak durjanaaa…!"

Tayuya melongo. Durjana?

_TAK! TAK! TAK!_

"Ampun, _Okaasan_…!"

_BAGH! BUGH!_

_DUAK!_

_KLONTANG!_

Tayuya masih terpaku dengan tampang bego.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru menatap kosong undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Tayuya akan segera menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah lima tahunan sejak upacara perpisahan sekolah menengah atas. Selama itu pula ia belum pernah berjumpa lagi dengan Tayuya. Kini ia telah menjadi dokter umum, dan ia dengar bahwa selama dua tahun terakhir Tayuya bekerja di kepolisian. Begitupun dengan calon suami Tayuya yang agaknya berprofesi sama.

Ingatannya beralih ke saat Tayuya meronta-ronta karena dipaksa pasangan Hokumon untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa gadis itu menuju akademi kepolisian. Ia hanya terkekeh-kekeh geli sambil melambai pelan kala Tayuya melontarkan sumpah serapah untuknya. Memang benar bahwa ia yang mengusulkan kepada kedua orang tua Tayuya agar menyekolahkan mantan _yankee_ itu di suatu akademi yang diperuntukkan bagi calon polisi tersebut.

Sekarang ia menyesal telah membuat Tayuya menempuh pendidikan di akademi kepolisian.

Kertas undangan beraroma harum itu berakhir di tempat sampah. Ia mulai berkutat di meja kerjanya untuk mencari kesempatan kerja di daerah-daerah terpencil di Hokkaido—atau di manapun asalkan jauh dari Tokyo. Sungguh ia belum sanggup menerima kenyataan, dan ia tidak peduli jika ada yang mengatainya sebagai pengecut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**~# OWARI #~**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Note: Yak, lagi-lagi fic ringan dan gaje. Kayaknya gak ada romens-romensnya ya? Wkwk. Masih berhubungan dengan Hitorimono ***promo alert*** juga dengan fic SasuTayu, SasuKarin, dan NaruHina yang masih saling terkait—yang sudah disebutkan di atas. Alhamdulillah kkn diterima** *happy*** jadi bisa lumayan tenang untuk publish fic lagi. Sedikit terinspirasi dari dorama Yankee-kun to Megane-chan XD**

**Bersedia CnC atau RnR?**

**Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia** **dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa****…****. ^^**

**Sabtu, 18/08/2012**


End file.
